Nintendo:Poll
You may be surprised to see just how many upcoming video games are being published by Nintendo. This year we've got titles like Mario & luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, Style Savvy, The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, and Wii Fit Plus, while next year Nintendo plans to release Golden Sun DS, Metroid: Other M, Monado: Beginningo f the World, Super Mario Galaxy 2 and of course the mysterious Wii Vitality Sensor. There are a whole bunch of games whose release date are yet to be confirmed too. So, this got me curious as to which games the Nintendo Wikia users are most looking forward to. Note the list does not include games that are being released in August (Fossil Fighters, Metroid Prime Trilogy, Professor Layton) and does not include upcoming download games. Which upcoming Nintendo published game (excluding games that are released in August) are you most looking forward to (doesn't include unconfirmed games or games that virtually nothing is known about)? Forever Blue 2: Beautiful Ocean Golden Sun DS Glory of Heracles Line Attack Heroes Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Metroid: Other M Monado: Beginning of the World New Super Mario Bros. Wii Picross 3D Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky Sin and Punishment 2 Span Smasher Style Savvy (Girls Mode) Super Mario Galaxy 2 The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks WarioWare: D.I.Y. Wii Fit Plus Wii Vitality Sensor Results Best game of 2008 1. Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 60 votes 2. Mario Kart Wii - 16 votes 3. Kirby Super Star Ultra - 10 votes 4. My Pokémon Ranch - 6 votes 5. The World Ends with You - 4 votes 6. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood - 2 votes 6. Strong Bad - 2 votes 6. World of Goo - 2 votes 7. No More Heroes - 1 vote Total votes: 103 votes Best WiiWare game of 2008 1. My Pokémon Ranch - 32 votes 2. World of Goo - 20 votes 3. Strong Bad's Cool Game For Attractive People - 18 votes 4. Mega Man 9 - 16 votes 5. Tetris Party - 7 votes 6. Art Style: Cubello - 3 votes 6. Defend Your Castle - 3 votes 6. Dr. Mario Online RX - 3 votes 7. LostWinds - 2 votes 7. My life as a King - 2 votes Total Votes: 106 Best DS Game of 2008 1. Kirby Super Star Ultra - 54 votes 2. Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood - 14 votes 3. The World Ends with You - 7 votes 4. Chrono Trigger - 6 votes 5. Final Fantasy IV - 4 votes 5. Professor Layton and the Curious Village - 4 votes 6. Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney - 3 votes 7. Advance Wars: Days of Ruin - 2 votes 7. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - 2 votes 7. Final Fantasy Tactics A2 - 2 votes 8. Disgaea DS - 1 vote 8. Lock's Quest - 1 vote 8. Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword - 1 vote Total Votes: 101 Best Wii Game of 2008 1. Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 75 votes 2. Mario Kart Wii - 7 votes 3. No More Heroes - 4 votes 4. Animal Crossing: City Folk - 3 votes 4. de Blob - 3 votes 4. Okami - 3 votes 5. Boom Blox - 1 vote 5. Endless Ocean - 1 vote 5. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - 1 vote 5. Mario Super Sluggers' - 1 vote 5. ''Wario Land: The Shake Dimension - 1 vote 5. Wii Music - 1 vote Total votes: 101 Most anticipated upcoming Nintendo published game 1.Mario & Luigi 3 - 22 votes 2.Punch-Out!! Wii - 5 votes 3.Wii Sports Resort - 4 votes 4.Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - 3 votes 5.Sin and Punishment 2 - 2 votes Category: Nintendo Wiki